Marvel Cinematic Universe (MSCU)
If all the movie rights of Marvel characters were at Marvel Studios this is the Marvel Cinematic Universe I would make. Movies Phase m * Iron Man (MSCU) - 2008 * The Incredible Hulk (MSCU) - 2008 * Captain America (MSCU) - 2009 * Thor (MSCU) - 2009 * Ant-Man and Wasp (MSCU) - 2010 * The Spectacular Spider-Man (MSCU) - 2010 * Wolverine (MSCU) - 2011 * Black Widow and Hawkeye (MSCU) - 2011 * The Avengers (MSCU) - 2012 '''Phase 2 * Iron Man 2 (MSCU) - 2013 * Thor 2 (MSCU) - 2013 * Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier (MSCU) - 2014 * Guardians of the Galaxy (MSCU) - 2014 * The Spectacular Spider-Man 2 (MSCU) - 2015 * Captain Marvel (MSCU) - 2015 * Avengers 2: Age of Ultron (MSCU) - 2016 * Wolverine 2 (MSCU) - 2016 * Doctor Strange (MSCU) - 2017 * Black Panther (MSCU) - 2017 * Namor the Sub-Mariner (MSCU) - 2018 * Nova (MSCU) - 2018 Phase 3 * Iron Man 3 (MSCU) - 2019 * Avengers 3: Civil War (MSCU) - 2019 * Thor 3 (MSCU) - 2020 * Captain America 3 (MSCU) - 2020 * The Spectacular Spider-Man 3 (MSCU) - 2021 * Guardians of the Galaxy vol 2 (MSCU) - 2021 * Wolverine 3 (MSCU) - 2022 * Doctor Strange 2 (MSCU) - 2022 Phase 4 * New Avengers (MSCU) - 2023 * The Spectacular Spider-Man 4 (MSCU) - 2023 * Guardians of the Galaxy vol 3 (MSCU) - 2024 * Secret Avengers (MSCU) - 2024 * Thunderbolts (MSCU) - 2025 * Doctor Strange 3 (MSCU) - 2025 * Avengers 4: Infinity War Part 1 (MSCU) - 2026 * Avengers 5: Infinity W TV Shows * The Howling Commandos (MSCU) - 2009 * Fantastic Four (MSCU) - 2012-2018 * The Warriors Three (MSCU) - 2013 * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (MSCU) - 2013-2018 * Agent Carter (MSCU) - 2015-2017 * The Amazing Spider-Man (MSCU) - 2016-2020 * Cloak and Dagger (MSCU) - 2018 Netflix Shows * Hawkeye (MSCU) - 2011 * Black Widow (MSCU) - 2011 * Daredevil (MSCU) - 2012-2017 * Luke Cage (MSCU) - 2015-2017 * Iron Fist (MSCU) - 2015-2017 * The Winter Soldier (MSCU) - 2016 * She-Hulk (MSCU) - 2016 * Heroes for Hire (MSCU) - 2018 * The Defenders (MSCU) - 2020 * Agent Venom (MSCU) - 2021 One-Shots * Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (MSCU) - 2010 * Maria Hill: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (MSCU) - 2011 * Steve Rogers (MSCU) - 2012 * Damage Control (MSCU) - 2013 * Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (MSCU) - 2014 * Ms Marvel (MSCU) - 2015 * Loki: King of Asgard (MSCU) - 2019 * The Ravagers (MSCU) - 2021 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Movies Category:Films Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Franchise Category:Iron Man Franchise Category:Captain America Franchise Category:Wolverine Franchise Category:Thor Franchise Category:Doctor Strange Franchise Category:Captain Marvel Franchise Category:Black Panther Franchise Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Franchise Category:Avengers Franchise Category:Fantastic Four Series Category:Daredevil Series Category:Luke Cage Series Category:Iron Fist Series Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Series Category:Namor the Sub-Mariner Fanchise Category:Nova Franchise Category:Black Widow Franchise Category:Hawkeye Franchise Category:Ant-Man and Wasp Franchise Category:Wasp Franchise Category:Ant-Man Franchise Category:One-Shots Category:TV Shows